Purchase of airtime for pre-paid phones is traditionally completed using voucher scratch cards, bulk purchases of which can pose security risks as these are easily sold for cash. Supply of vouchers to employees may lead to fraud and other losses as vouchers may be lost before being applied to the intended cellular accounts. It may not be desirable or feasible to provide all company employees with post-paid or contract cellular telephones, however.
Purchasing airtime voucher cards in bulk and loading airtime on to phones on an individual basis is an overhead on a business or other organisation. This may be especially the case where many cellular phone accounts need to be managed.
Alternatives include enabling employees to purchase airtime and expense costs back through the business. However, in many cases such trust may not be provided to employees within small and medium enterprises in these environments.
Therefore, there is required a system and method that overcomes these problems.